


Captortale OST 1 -- Denial and Captortale OST 3 -- Bargaining Medley

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Series: Five Stages of Erisol [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bargaining, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up it’s all at once, no in between whatsoever. That’s how it’s always been for you. You’re Sollux motherfucking Captor, you don’t get disoriented. Or confused. Because both of those are lame and being lame is for-- the other people (to vaguely reference Troll Agatha Christie, which you do regularly because you’re a nerd).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captortale OST 1 -- Denial and Captortale OST 3 -- Bargaining Medley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



When you wake up it’s all at once, no in between whatsoever. That’s how it’s always been for you. You’re Sollux motherfucking Captor, you don’t get disoriented. Or confused. Because both of those are lame and being lame is for-- the other people (to vaguely reference Troll Agatha Christie, which you do regularly because you’re a nerd).

Until you remember what you were dreaming about, that is. Your skin still feels warm where you felt him against you, and the collar is tight around your...

Goddammit, the collar is gone, you forgot about that. You can’t believe you actually want to wear it, though, honestly. Maybe. Maybe you’ll just. Alchemise the thing and only wear it inside your block?

Yeah. You’ll deal with the whole ‘wearing a collar’ thing as long as you only do it in privacy. Yep. No way this could possibly go wrong in any way ever. Noooope.

You change into not soggy shoes and socks (your feet are all wrinkly, gross) and start heading to the communal alchemy block. On the way there you check several times to make sure you still have the code memorised, which is kind of silly because if you didn’t there’s nothing you could do about it (besides going to Ampora and explaining yourself but noooo, booooo, that’s lame. and embarrassing), but it satisfies your OCD, so you’re cool with it.

When you get there you breeze through the process of typing in the code, punching a card, etc etc, and then. 

Right when you have it make the collar appear on the platform thing (seriously what the fuck is that thing even called anyway), Ampora walks in, holding a large stack of cards like he’s planning to spend several hours messing around with shit. You dive at the collar and barely manage to captchalogue it before he notices you.

You think you got it in there before he noticed you.

Anyway, he does that little smirky thing again when he makes eye contact (except it’s actual eye contact this time because your shades fell off when you dove at the collar, you’re already starting to get a headache dammit FUCK), and you don’t even bother to growl at him, you just pick yourself up and pick up your shades and get the fuck out of there before he can even say a word.

Fuck, you’re feeling like you wanna shove something up your nook again how the f _uck do **es hE**_ \--

Okay you just need to calm down at this point. You head back to your block like you just got kicked out or something, head hanging down and all that shit, because fuck you’re so fucking easy.

He’s just. Way too hot when he’s being all self-assured and confident like that. That’s all.

You clasp the collar around your neck again, and spend two to the fourth plus two to the second minutes admiring the way it looks in the mirror because you’re way too self-absorbed. 

Not because seeing his sign on you makes something in your chest feel tight or because his color makes your stomach flutter, or because you’re imagining that same violet coiling around your bulge and shifting inside you and holy shit if you keep going on like this you’re going to need a bucket.

A chime from your husktop distracts you, and without thinking you accept the request for a video call and then dive under the table it’s on when you realise you should have thought that through better. You take the collar off ( :[ ) and then get back in view of the camera. It’s Karkat. He wants to know where the fuck you’ve been.

Oh, that’s right, you haven’t actually spent time in the same room as him since... The Incident. You make some lame excuses and you think he infers you’ve spent a substantial amount of time with your fingers up your nook, but fuck him, there’s no way he understands. You _finally_ get him to stop talking and then hang up the call. Ugh.

You reach under the table again for the collar, and then because you suck and can’t even keep the promises you make to yourself you decide to make some duplicates of that really nice collared shirt and bow tie. You memorise their captcha codes and then get them on, and then spend two to the second plus two to the zeroth minutes making sure the collar doesn’t show under them.

Yep. No way could this go wrong at all ever no matter what.

You head back out to the the alchemy block, kind of rushing, and with a funny feeling in your nook because you are actually literally wearing a fucking collar under this right now and nobody knows except you. Hell yes.

You kind of. Burst through the doors in way too much of a hurry, completely forgetting that Eridan was in there earlier and that it looked like he was planning to spend a while in there. He glances up at you and then taps the enter key, and a leash appears on the alchemisation platform. Fuck. Your timing is probably the very worst ever, because you know he’ll be able to tell you’re wearing the collar because of the difference in your attire, and. You wouldn’t exactly protest? If, maybe, he happened to want to put the leash on you, like, right now?

He grabs the leash and then walks out the door past you, and his cape brushes against your arm and you’re hit with his smell which honestly is kind of holy-shit amazing. Your knees are weak, and your mouth is still hanging open and you honestly kind of want to call him back in and demand that he put that leash on you right fucking now, but you know you won’t do that because you don’t want to deal with how smug he’d be about it. Because even though that’s how getting what you want works (honestly, it’s as easy as that), afterwards you go on remembering. Okay that one was kind of a reach but it still worked, you tell yourself, because you’re Sollux motherfucking Captor and denial is your middle name. Heh. It’d be funny if Ampora’s name was Hewgoh instead. But then Terezi would probably have to be The Justice Wargrave, and you don’t think she’s crazy enough to actually lure people to an island and kill them all.

But this is a tangent and you were thinking about something else. Oh right, Ampora.

Honestly, fuck him. Fuck him and his fucking smug grin, you swear you’re so fucking DONE with obsessing over this piece of shit. Fuck him. Seriously. Ugh.

(If you regularly immersed yourself in the practice of being honest with yourself, you would have already realised that you kind of want to. But that’s a completely different point and not at all related to what you’re currently thinking about, which is. How much you want to fuck him? Okay, whatever, screw it, you lied.)

But. He’s just so. 

You don’t even know, and you’re getting fed up with yourself because you’ve already spent like two to the third minutes thinking about him and screw that because no.

You make a deal with yourself that you’ll just. Pretend nothing is going on. They don’t got nothin’ on you, and they can’t prove shit. Because okay, maybe he’s hot as hell, and maybe you find that attractive, but outwardly you’ll deny it until the day you die because admitting that kind of thing is for losers like Ampora.

Goddammit. Yeah. You’ll just. Stay in your block forever. Because if you ever have to see him in person again you’ll fuck it up for sure, because you suck at life. 

Ughhhhhhhh. Everything sucks and nothing is okay.


End file.
